He was Her Taicho
by Sharo-Chan
Summary: TRADUCTION de angkat14 : "Elle avait l'habitude de penser que la plus belle chose qui puisse arriver à un Fukutaicho était que les derniers mots de son Taicho lui soient adressés." Oneshot HitsuMatsu


**Note de l'auteur:** Première tentative d'une fanfiction de Bleach avec deux de mes personnages préférés. Histoire se déroulant entre les chapitres 179 et 180.

**Note de la traductrice :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle appartient à **angkat14**. C'est une histoire que j'ai beaucoup aimée et j'espère que ça vous plaira et que la traduction ne sera pas trop mauvaise.

Disclaimers appliquée

--

**He was her Taicho**

**C'était son Taicho**

--

Elle avait l'habitude de penser que la plus belle chose qui puisse arriver à un Fukutaicho était que les derniers mots de son Taicho lui soient adressés.

Mais, alors qu'elle s'asseyait pour la troisième nuit consécutive au côtés du corps inconscient de son Taicho, les rayons de la lune traversant la fenêtre, seule lumière à l'intérieur de la chambre sombre, elle aurait voulu qu'il ouvre les yeux, ne serait-ce pour le voir la foudroyer du regard pour ne pas faire son travail.

Elle aurait voulu que ses doigts aient au moins remués, signe qu'il l'entendait lui parler toute la nuit pendant deux jours d'affilée, lui rapportant le moindre incident s'étant produit non seulement dans la dixième division, mais aussi dans l'ensemble de la Soul Society, car elle savait qu'il voudrait savoir ce qui se passait.

Elle aurait voulu que ses sourcils se lèvent lorsqu'elle lui parlait de ses seins et de la façon dont son dos la faisait tout le temps souffrir, car elle savait qu'il ne serait jamais assez pervers pour y penser sauf lorsqu'elle le tourmentait avec dans le seul but de le décontracter et lui faire perdre son air calme qu'il s'imposait habituellement. Ne serait-ce que pour lui sortir la tête de son travail pendant au moins cinq minutes.

Et pourtant, malgré le peu de chose qu'elle aurait voulue, elle était seulement assez forte pour retenir ses sanglots, pour empêcher les larmes de s'échapper de ses yeux obscurcis.

Oui, il était juste son Taicho, et elle, juste son Fukutaicho. C'était quelque chose de si simple et pourtant si complexe en même temps.

Il y avait eu beaucoup de rumeurs concernant la relation d'Hitsugaya Toshiro et de Rangiku Matsumoto, le Taicho et la Fukutaicho de la dixième division, un phénomène courant lorsque le Taicho et le Fukutaicho d'une division étaient de sexe opposé, mais il va sans dire que la Dixième division était le plus sujet à discussion.

Certains disaient que ça devait être pénible pour elle d'avoir un Taicho si strict et jeune, lui rappelant toujours qu'elle était au service de quelqu'un de moins expérimenté.

Certains disaient que ça devait être pénible pour Hitsugaya Toshirou d'avoir une Fukutaicho si paresseuse, l'obligeant toujours à terminer son travail pour pouvoir finir de remplir les rapports à temps.

Il y en avait même certains qui pensaient que leur relation était bien loin d'être platonique et pas du tout professionnel.

Hitsugaya Toshiro. Le génie qui n'apparaît dans Soul Society qu'une seule fois tout les cent ans. Le possesseur de Hyorinmaru, le plus puissant Zanpakuto de glace et d'eau, pouvant même manipuler la météo. L'incarnation de la volonté, de la retenue et de la puissance à l'intérieur d'un corps agile.

Et pourtant, cette personne était tout simplement son Taicho, et même plus que cela. La source de sa force, la simple explosion de son Reiatsu ayant toujours suffit pour lui permettre de pousser Haineko au-delà de ses limites. Un regard ferme et un ordre donné une octave plus basse que d'habitude la faisait obéir. Et le léger sourire sur son visage habituellement grave lorsqu'elle lui apportait son thé favori valait bien assez pour elle pour lui permettre de supporter ses reproches au sujet de sa paresse.

De le voir inconscient, presque au bord de la mort, quand elle n'avait jamais assisté à une seule faiblesse de sa part, avait suffit pour qu'elle s'écroule, avait suffit pour qu'elle soit sur le point de pleurer.

Et pourtant, elle refusait de pleurer. Matsumoto Rangiku n'avait jamais pleuré. Pas même lorsqu'elle était à moitié morte de la faim avant que Gin ne la trouve. Pas même lorsqu'elle avait été étiquetée comme compétente uniquement pour son corps. Pas même lorsque Gin l'avait quitté pour finalement la trahir.

Pas même lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé son Taicho dans la salle de central 46 cette journée fatidique.

--

**Flashback**

--

_Son Taicho avait perdu?_ Cette pensée continuait à tournait dans son esprit alors qu'elle se précipitait vers la Chambre du Central 46, tout le contraire du lieu où tout le monde se dirigeait, vers le lieu de l'exécution pour arrêter Aizen, Tousen, et Ichimaru.

C'était son rôle en tant que Fukutaicho d'assurer son soutien au cours des batailles, et lorsque les choses devenaient vraiment importantes, elle n'était pas là, et son Taicho perdait un combat.Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser, alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la chambre, sentant instantanément l'odeur du sang, repérant ensuite l'endroit d'où elle venait, cherchant uniquement son Taicho, son adorable Taicho, à demi-mort dans une mare de sang…

Son sang…

"Taicho!" Cria t-elle incrédule, et le rejoignant rapidement, elle prit son petit corps dans ses bras, le secouant lentement tout en lui chuchotant de continuer de garder les yeux ouverts, de ne pas mourir, car il était encore trop jeune et qu'il avait un brillant avenir devant lui. Pour elle qui avait encore besoin de lui pour la force qui irradiait de lui.

--

**Flashback**

--

Il fallut qu'Unohana lui ordonne de laisser la quatrième division prendre soin de lui et d'aller aider les autres à l'arrestation des traîtres et les empêcher d'achever leurs plans avant de pouvoir pour qu'elle revienne à elle et ne le laisser derrière.

Et plus tard, après que les trois traîtres soient parvenus à s'enfuir à l'aide de Menos Grande, personne n'était parvenu à la faire quitter son chevet, sauf le matin, quand il était temps d'aller travailler, ce qu'elle a fait calmement pendant l'absence de son Taicho, aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître à tout le monde.

Elle avait fait tout les comptes-rendus seule, a fait les patrouilles seule, et était parvenu à tout finir à temps pour revenir auprès de son Taicho avant la tombée de la nuit.

Les membres de la quatrième division lui avaient dit une ou deux fois qu'elle avait besoin de manger, ou au moins de se reposer un peu, mais elle n'avait jamais bougé de son siège, et veillait assidûment sur son Taicho comme une épouse le ferait pour son mari. Comme une mère pour son fils.

Comme un Fukutaicho le ferait pour son Taicho.

"Et Renji à dit que Kuchiki-Taicho pouvait se redresser maintenant, il a réussi à s'asseoir sur son lit», A t-elle poursuivi, essayant d'empêcher sa voix de se briser.

"Elle s'arrêta subitement lorsque lentement, il ouvrit les yeux, et bien que n'étant pas vraiment regardé autour, à par le plafond blanc au dessus de lui, il laissa un nom s'échapper de ses lèvres, "Matsumoto…"

Et Matsumoto Rangiku, une femme connue pour ne jamais pleurer, en aucune circonstance, laissa couler les larmes qu'elle avait retenu si longtemps en elle en tenant sa main pour la serrer doucement et sourire.

Trop fatigué pour prétendre être forte.

Elle avait l'habitude de penser que la plus belle chose qui puisse arriver à un Fukutaicho était que les derniers mots de son Taicho lui soient adressés.

Et pourtant, rien ne l'avait jamais rendu plus heureuse que de voir son Taicho ouvrir les yeux, après être presque mort, et prononcer son nom avant toute autre chose.

_**Owari**_

_"Parfois, il semble que ce monde se referme sur moi ... et puis je vous vois arriver pour moi ..."_ _Quand je vous vois sourire (Bad Anglais)_

**Note de l'auteur:** D'une certaine façon, l'écriture de ce oneshot m'a fait pleurer des seaux de larmes à cause de lointains souvenirs. Oh, c'est grâce à Silent Sage et "50 Moments Seemed like Eternity". Ecoutez avant de lire. )

Reviews et critiques constructives sont les bienvenues. Je sais que je vais me faire grondé à nouveau pour la grammaires, je n'arrive pas à trouver la bonne solution, en fait.)

Note de la traductrice : Et bien mon travail s'arrête ici. J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu. Je risque de bientôt traduire une autre fic d même genre si son auteur le permet.

Bisous à tous.

Sharo-Chan


End file.
